greek_institute_for_advanced_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Cosmina Albero
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 19:35, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Name: Cosmina Albero Job: Council of Magic - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Species: Half-Breed/Half-Veela Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: Personality (more than a paragraph): She is mistrustful, she does not believe anything anyone tells her ever. She does not have a hard time making friends because of her slightly abrasive manner of speech. She tends to use a great deal of humor in normal conversations, either to deflect from certain types of questions or to break the ice. She prefers animals to people and natural light to artificial. She looks like the typical materialistic drop-dead gorgeous woman, which she is, she is also undeniably witty and irrefutably devoted to animals. She is sensible and decisive, she has a fearless exuberance smoldered beneath a straight forward cynical outlook. She hates a bully, but intolerant narrow-minded people fuel her. They bring out the worst in her when picking on someone that will not fight back. She feels everyone is entitled to their opinion, but she also believes that people should know when to keep it to themselves. History (more than two paragraphs): She was born two weeks later than expected. Her mother vehemently refused to have her baby cut out of her as if she were some kind of disease, she also steadfastly refused to have her labor induced, she would not let her baby be forced out of her body. Mirela was completely unreasonable, that stubbornness is the reason Cesare wanted to be with her even when she claimed she did not want to be with him and wanted nothing to do with their baby. She had a change of heart after Cosmina was born. Her father came from a secluded village in the Italian Alps that was notorious for inbreeding. Over eight generations have created what some believe to be a health phenomenon. The truth is a longstanding family of wizards and witches marrying their own distant relatives. Others might be disgusted by the way they carried on, for them it kept their bloodline of the Albero family as pure as gold. Cosmina never felt like she fit in with her father's family, partly because she did not. She was not Pure like they are, she was a Half-Breed, her mother was not a popular member of the family. Cosmina took after her a bit too much for the family to accept her either. Nevertheless Cesare insisted that as his family they belonged. Unfortunately for everyone involved he was the only one who felt that way. Exposed to prejudice as child and from the people she considered to be family hardened her considerably. She grew a thick skin at a young age, the treatment she received did not stunt her in anyway other than her ability to allow people to get close to her. She became more confident in herself knowing that there was always going to be someone that was judging her even if they were supposed to love her. She pursued her own desires choosing not to let what others decided was best for her dictate the way that she lived her life. She did not allow the opinion of anyone else matter more than her own. She practice a lot of art and spent the majority of her time outdoors. She surrounded herself in nature becoming family with the plant and animal life that surrounded her. The world was bigger than just her and her family. The Choosing/Sorting ceremony at the Greek Institute of Avanced Magic was the most exciting thing to ever happen. Her father assumed that he knew exactly where she was going. There may have been other family members from other houses, but he thought that he and Cosmina were one and the same. When she went into a different house altogether his heart broke. He was proud, but he also realized that she was growing up. She excelled in the usual Transfiguration, and Charms. Her passion of course was Herbology, she studied Magical Creatures as she became more advanced in magic. She favored the course and began the process of pursing it on a professional level before she official graduated. She worked for the Ministry during her sixth and seventh year as part of a group of interns serving different department. Comments Category:Adult Unsorted Category:Adult Approval